


Seeing Stars

by supermanrreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Smut, use of a strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanrreigns/pseuds/supermanrreigns
Summary: Becky makes a promise to her girlfriend that by the end of the night, she’ll be seeing stars.





	Seeing Stars

I haven’t seen Becky much the past few weeks and I was used to that because of her schedule, but it was barely once a week at this point - if that. She was in her feud with Ronda and Charlotte leading up to Wrestlemania, so I totally understood. She was now on RAW and Smackdown and was traveling more than ever. I was so happy for her, don’t get me wrong, but I’m missing her more than ever.

I miss her laugh, her ridiculous jokes, the taste of her lips on mine, the way her soft skin feels under my fingertips, and that mouth, oh that mouth. Not only because her tongue can work some magic, but she has a dirty little Irish mouth that drives me wild. Especially when she’s away, saying things that turn me on so much and all just to tease me because I can’t do a damn thing about it. Well, I had enough of the teasing. She was finally coming home tonight, but it was our friends birthday, so we were going to a bar with them for a few hours, but after that, I told her - she’s all mine.

We met at the bar and she was wearing those damn leather pants and leather jacket. I swear that jacket is painted on because her biceps were bulging and her ass looks perfect in those pants, they hug her curves perfectly. Dare I say it - she was looking like a snack. No - a whole ass fucking meal.

She could tell I was checking her out, too. She had a smirk on her face and looked more confident than ever as she walked over. “There must be something wrong with your eyes, lass,” she said with a smirk. I raised my brows. “Because you can’t keep yer eyes off me.” a sly smile crossed her lips. That look alone easily made me weak in the knees. She knows she’s hot and she knows exactly what she does to me. She can’t resist.

“Well, somebody better call the cops, because it’s illegal to look that good.” I winked. She chuckled and embraced me in a tight hug. What I really wanted to do was kiss her lips, but I was also worried that if I did, I’d get too carried away. I settled for kissing her cheek, then she pulled away.

“You’ve been on my mind so much, I should charge you rent,” she said with a smirk, tilting her head at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “How about I buy you a drink instead?” I asked. Becky smiled, nodded and we headed for the bar.

For the next couple of hours, we talked with our friends, did karaoke and played pool. It was hard to stay focused on what we were doing because the whole night Becky was giving me subtle glances and biting her lip when I looked at her. Her hand would brush up against my thigh if we were sitting next to each other or it’d brush against my ass if we were standing. She knew exactly what she was doing me.

I couldn’t take the teasing anymore and I slipped to the bathroom. I got there just as two girls were walking out, one of them was clearly drunk out of her wits and her friend was holding her up. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and refreshed my lipstick. 

My thoughts couldn’t help but go to Becky and what we would be doing later. Tangled in the sheets, hearing her moan for the first time in weeks, getting a taste of her, feeling her hands all over my body… the thought of it was just too much. I needed to get out of here and go home with her, like now.

“I hope yer thinkin’ about me when you bite yer lip like that,” I heard Becky’s voice come from behind me as I heard the door shut. My eyes shot open and I realized my face said it all - everything I was thinking about. I felt my cheeks flush. “Cos, I’ve been thinkin’ about you,” I watched in the mirror as she walked over to me, my back was still to her. “I’ve been thinkin’ about you the past few weeks… thinkin’ about what I’m gonna do to ya when I get ya home. How I’m gonna throw ya down on the bed, maybe tie you up. You like when I do that, don’t you?” she asked, this time in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded as she moved my hair behind my shoulder. “I can’t wait to see yer body tremble when I lick yer juicy little cunt… I bet yer soaked right now, aren’t ya lass?” she growled in my ear, her hand moving up my thigh and under my dress. I bit my lip and moaned as her fingertips grazed my pussy. “Ye little slut, yer not even wearin’ any panties,” she laughed, sliding a finger between my wet folds, teasing my hole slowly before pulling her hand away. She licked her finger and moaned at the taste. “I’m gonna get one more drink, then we’ll head home so I can taste more o’ you.” she said in my ear, biting my earlobe before turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

Holy fuck.

—

When we got to Becky’s house and the second the door shut, my lips were on hers. I couldn’t take it anymore, the subtle glances, the smirks, the gentle touching throughout the night, it was all too much. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

Becky chuckled into the kiss, her lips were soft against mine, the taste of beer still lingered, but I didn’t care. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, slipping my tongue in the second she parted her lips. Her hands went to my waist and she grabbed my hips firmly, pulling away from me. I groaned and looked at her, the frustration written all over my face.

“Whoa there lass,” She laughed. “Let me go to the bathroom, you go in the bedroom and be ready for me, alright?” she asked. I nodded and bit my lip. “Go on.” she said, nodding her head and slapping my ass, causing me to moan and I did as I was told. She always did like to be in control, so maybe me kissing her like that off-set her power-control.

I went to the bedroom and stepped out of my heels and slipped off my dress and laid in bed on top of the covers. My stomach was in knots at the thought of what was to come. I felt the warmth of my core between my legs. I needed some sort of friction to relieve the pressure, but I knew I should wait for Becky.

I bit my lip as I waited for her patiently - or at least tried to. I started to massage my breasts, lightly pulling at my already hard nipples as I felt heat rush to my core, the feeling of waiting was almost unbearable. 

I slid my hand down my body and gently rubbed my clit, careful not to put too much pressure. Becky teasing me the whole night had all the pressure building, I wasn’t sure if I could hold on much longer. I moaned, letting my eyes flutter shut as I rubbed soft, slow circles around my clit.

“Oh, you naughty, naughty girl,” My eyes shot open and I saw Becky standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. She already rid herself of her pants, jacket, and shirt, so she was just standing there in her black, lace lingerie set. My god was she a vision. “Just couldn’t wait for me, could ya?” she asked as she walked over to me slowly with a smirk on her face. “You know what that means…” she said, opening the nightstand drawer.

I bit my lip, knowing exactly what that meant. She pulled out two black wrist restraints and clasped them around my wrists and tied them to the wooden bars of the headboard. She straddled my waist and leaned close into my ear.

“Now you won’t be able to do anything until I say you can. Yer all mine, lass,” she pulled away with a devilish smirk on her face. I bit my lip again and nodded. “Tell me,” she said, her finger running between my breasts and down my stomach. “Did you touch yerself while I was gone?”

“Y-yes…” I nodded.

“Were you thinkin’ about me?” she asked, pinching my nipple between her fingers. I moaned and nodded again. “Tha’s a good girl,” she said, leaning forward to take my nipple between her teeth. I whimpered at the sharp pain, but it felt so good. She immediately licked it, soothing the burn. She palmed my other breast as she sucked on my nipple. She switched to the other breast and I bucked my hips forward to try to get friction against her panties as her body hovered against mine, but she raised her hips before I even got the chance. She looked at me with her brows raised. “Lass, you know that’s not how this works. You play by my rules.” she warned. I bit my lip and nodded.

She smirked and leaned down to kiss my lips in a passionate kiss. Right when I thought it was going to heat up and I opened my mouth to allow her access, she bit my lip and pulled away.

I moaned and growled, “Fucking tease.”

Becky smirked and chuckled, choosing not to respond. I bit my lip, wondering what she was doing and if I was going to get into trouble for what I blurted out, but she seemed to like it when I talked back - sometimes. 

She started moving her hips, allowing the littlest bit of friction on my clit, which was just what I needed. I watched the way her body moved, she was sexy as hell. I wanted nothing more than to take off her bra and squeeze her breasts. It was like she read my mind because she unhooked her bra, and threw it on the floor.

She palmed her breasts and smirked at me. “I know you want to touch me, lass,” she said as she pulled on her nipples as if to tease me. “And I’ll let ya if yer good,” she said. I bit my lip and she smirked, leaning down kissing my lips again, but this time it was just a quick peck because she had other ideas.

She left soft, open mouth kisses along my skin, down my stomach. She spread my legs and I shivered when I felt her hot breath hovering over my clit. I was expecting her to lick it, or at least that’s what I was hoping for. Instead, she kissed my thigh and bit it lightly while her finger lightly grazed my clit. I moaned at her touch, closing my eyes as she moved her finger between my folds.

“Yer soakin’ wet, ye little slut,”

“It’s all for you baby,” I breathed out in anticipation for what was to come next. She let out what sounded like a growl before I felt her tongue on my clit. I tilted my head back and moaned again, the sensation of her tongue on my clit immediately sent a pulsating feeling through my body. She alternated between licking and sucking, then slid a finger into my wet core.

“You taste so fucking good lass,” she mumbled as added another finger, this time curling them to hit me in just the right spot.

“Fuck, Becky, right there!” I moaned. I wiggled my wrists against the restraints, I wanted to grab onto her hair and pull on it because it felt that good.

She lightly nipped at my clit, causing my body to jerk beneath her. She let out a small chuckle, the vibration of her laugh only adding to the pleasure. I looked down at her and her eyes locked with mine as her tongue - and fingers worked their magic. There was nothing hotter than staring into her eyes as she did this to me, it just magnified the feeling and made it feel that much better.

The combination of licking, sucking and nipping while she curled her fingers deep inside me was a sure fire way of making me erupt and it didn’t take long for the orgasm to build up and before I knew it, I was moaning her name, grabbing and pulling on the restraints while my legs trembled.

She let me catch my breath, licking everything up before leaving a trail of kisses up my body, between my breasts, up my neck, and to my lips, kissing me with passion. This time, she let it deepen, her tongue sliding into my mouth and I could taste myself on her tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance, but we all know who’s in control here.

I felt Becky’s finger slide into my dripping core again and curl itself, hitting the perfect spot. I moaned against her lips before she pulled it out. “I know how much ya love to taste yerself.” she said, letting me suck on her finger.

I moaned, “I wanna taste you…”

“They’ll be time for that, lass, patience. We’ve got all night, don’t we?” she whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. “I’ve got a surprise for you…” she said, reaching in her nightstand drawer and pulling out a strap on. 

My eyes widened, I’ve never used one before, but I’d always wanted to - especially with her. She took off her panties and put it on herself. I bit my lip as I watched her, a wave of heat rushing to my core once again. 

She licked her fingers and rubbed the tip of the cock, getting it wet. I watched her as she grabbed my legs and put them over her shoulders, rubbing the head between my slick folds. “Now, I’m going to fuck yer pretty little cunt until you’re seein’ stars.” she growled. I didn’t have time to respond before she thrust her hips forward.

I let out a loud moan, feeling the cock fill every bit of me. She didn’t allow me any time to adjust before she pulled out and pushed back in again, eliciting another moan from me. 

“Fuck!” I moaned as she did it again. I pulled on the restraints as my body rocked in an upward motion. The headboard was rattling against the wall with each thrust, but that didn’t seem to slow her down or deter her in any way.

She started to set a rhythm and pace. At first, it was slower, but it started to get faster, which caused me to moan more. “Yeah, that’s it, moan for me lass!” she said as she continued to fuck me.

I moaned louder, “Fuck, Becky, that feels so good!” I pulled on the restraints even more, not even thinking about the possibility of there being marks left, it just felt so good.

“Ya like that, lass? You like when the Man fucks you like that?” she said, her breathing getting heavier as she unhooked one of my legs around her shoulder and moved so she had a better angle.

“Y-yes! Fuck me harder!” I yelled out, thankful we didn’t live in an apartment because the neighbors would for sure hear us. Heck, the neighbors down the block might hear me by the end of the night if she keeps this up.

“If that’s what ya want,” she said, going harder than before. Harder than I thought were possible. She had so much force behind her thrusts, I actually started to believe her that at the end of the night I’d be seeing stars.

I started moving my hips with hers and we hit a steady rhythm. I felt the pressure building up inside of me again, but the friction of the strap on against my clit as she fucked me wasn’t enough, I needed more. “Touch me,” I moaned between thrusts.

Becky smirked, “Is that what you want? You want me to touch you?” she asked, moving her hips at the same rhythm.

“Y-yes!”

“I wanna hear you beg, yer not gettin’ anything until you beg for it,” she said, slowing her pace to tease me.

“Fuck, p-please Becky…” I moaned, biting my lip. She raised a brow at me, waiting for more. “Please touch me…” I said, but she still gave me the same look. “Fuck, Becky, rub my fucking clit and fuck me harder!” I said, clearly getting frustrated, but still moaning because it felt so good. She laughed and gave a smug look.

“If that’s what ye want,” she shrugged, thrusting forward with everything she had, jerking my body upwards and causing the headboard to slam against the wall again. She licked her fingers and rubbed my clit while her hips set a rhythm. I felt the pressure building up the harder she fucked me and the faster she rubbed my clit. “That’s it, cum for me, cum for the Man!”

My breath became hitched as my body got closer and closer to the edge. Watching her thrust into me and fuck me with a look of determination set me off, my walls clenching around the long, thick cock. 

“Fuck- Becky!” I moaned out, my back arching off of the bed. My head was spinning and I felt the loss of oxygen and saw little white specks fill my vision momentarily. I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard in my life.

I heard Becky chuckle as she slowly slid out of me. She looked down at me like she was fond of her work and how she made me come undone like that. I caught my breath and looked at her, biting my lip. She took off the strap on and straddled my waist, untying my wrists.

“Holy shit…” I said, breathless.

She smirked and looked down at me, “Didn’t think you could actually see stars, did ya?” she asked. I shook my head.

“No, but now it’s time for me to return the favor,” I smirked, grabbing onto her thighs and pulling her up to me. “But first I wanna little taste…” I said. Becky laughed, crawling up to my head and hovering above my face. 

I pulled her hips down and licked her slick folds and realized just how wet she was. Knowing she got that turned on from fucking me with that strap on turned me on even more. “You taste so good…” I moaned against her as I sucked on her clit.

“Fuck, right there lass,” she moaned, rocking her hips against my face. I nipped at her clit, feeling her body jerk above me. I smirked, alternating between sucking and licking. I added a finger, hearing her moan even more, which sent a rush of heat through my body.

I added another finger and curled them, hitting just the right spot as I alternated between sucking and licking her sensitive nub. I felt her hands tangle in my hair and heard her breathing hitch the closer she came to her release. 

She pulled on my hair as her walls clenched around my fingers as she let out a string of curses in the form of a moan and her body trembled above me. I licked up every bit of her as she caught her breath.

“Now, lass, I don’t think I did a good job of fuckin’ ya,” she said as she got off of me and grabbed the strap on, attaching it to herself again. “I promised you you’d be seein’ stars and now I’m gonna fuck ye until yer screamin’ my name until yer body is trembling beneath me. You won’t be able to think straight after I’m done with ya, now turn around, lass, yer in for it now.”


End file.
